Harry Potter & the Mark of the Vampire
by TJ Slone
Summary: In Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, a mysterious, evil force enters the school, putting the students in grave danger. Wll Harry and his friends survive?
1. Harry Potter An ordinary Wizard

A/N - Yeah, I know, this chapter is small, but I'm bad with introductions, so... live with it.  
  
Chapter 1 - Harry Potter -- An ordinary...wizard.  
  
Harry Potter was just like any other kid. He was the typical, do the chores, walk the dog, battle an evil wizard who's single ambition was to kill him...yep, normal. But at the time, he was coping with a much more difficult battle -- cooking bacon.   
  
But not just any bacon. Harry knew that if he didn't cook it correctly, he would be locked in his bedroom for the last half of his summer break, without food, and without anyone to talk to, not that he talked to his evil aunt & uncle -- the Dursley's -- or there god awful step son anyways.   
  
After he finished the bacon, he scooped a few pieces on his cousin Dudley's, his uncle Vernon's, and his aunt Petunia's plates. Harry was to finish cooking, serve the Dursley's, re-paint the fence, and of course, play Dudley's favorite game -- Harry Hunting. And after all of this was finished, he was allowed a glass of water and a stale cheese sandwich. Sounds appetizing, doesn't it?  
  
"Off to paint the fence...again," he said, having served the Dursley's.  
  
"Yes yes, Potter, hurry up!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Suuuuure..." he said, sarcastically, as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
Hours later, he came back in, to see Dudley & His friend Piers Polkiss, a skinny, rat-faced, brown haired young man who goes to Dudley's school. They were in the mood for a little Harry Huntin', and as soon as Harry got up the stairs, the decided to POUNCE!  
  
Dudley on one side, Piers on the other, the attempted to sandwich him, Harry ducked, causing the two idiots to crash into each other. However, Dudley, who was literally the size of a baby whale, came crashing onto Harry, and Piers onto Dudley. Harry let out a shrill cry, and tried to get away.  
  
However, Dudley took his time getting up, making Harry scream. He staggered up, and then the game re-begun. Harry, who was light and fast, ran up the stairs, and then slid down the stair rail, trying to confuse them.  
  
But, he made a wrong decision. At that very moment, Aunt Petunia walked by, taking a tray of chips, dip, and tuna sandwiches to the family room. Harry came down the stair rail, and before he could stop, he sent the tray smashing into Aunt Petunias   
  
face.  
  
"POTTER!" She yelled, beneath the tray, "WAIT 'TILL YOUR UNCLE HEARS OF THIS!"  
  
"Potter, your not going back to that...that school," Uncle Vernon began, later that night, as they sat in Harry's bedroom. "After that stunt you pulled with my dear wife, I'll --"  
  
"But --" Harry began, but was interrupted.  
  
"NEVER!" Vernon replied, and slammed Harry's door behind him as he exited.  
  
Harry locked the door, and plotted his escape... "AHA!" he said aloud. "Sirius!"  
  
Harry jumped from his bed, onto the floor, and pulled up a loose floorboard. The space beneath it was rather large, and he had the most of his old school books & supplies in it. He pulled out a quill, and some parchment, and waited for the Dursley's to fall asleep.   
  
Before beginning to write, he let Hedwig out, to stretch her wings, and find her dinner. She swooped out the window, swaying wend in Harry's face, witch felt good on the hot summer day. He began to write...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear "Snuffles", I need your help, the Dursley's are saying that I can't come back to Hogwarts, I need you to come and threaten them for me, consider it an early birthday gift. -Harry  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hedgwig, and sent her to find Sirius. He picked up one of his old Defense Against the Dark arts boooks, from his third year, and began to read the pages that he never had. Slowly, how ever, he drifted off into a deep sleep, and had an interesting dream... 


	2. Vertic Alley

A/N - This chapter's short too, but I'm still in the beggining, I'll get more extensive chapters out to ya soon, promise. Please read & review.  
  
Chapter 2 - Vertic Alley  
  
On the next morning, the morning of his birthday, he recieved packages from Ron, Hermione, & Hagrid. He got a letter from Sirius, and one from Dumbledore. He opened Sirius' first, and read it aloud.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi, it's me, "Snuffles." I got your letter, and I'll be there tonight. I'll even take you to get your school supplies. Which reminds me, Harry, you can't go to Diagon Alley this year. The whole area caught fire after a promotional wizarding duel took place, to promote a new Dueling Manuel, and one of the duelists accidentally caught fire to something, and it spread before it could be stopped. Listen, Harry, have your stuff ready...and...happy birthday. -Snuffles.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry opened Dumbledore's Message, and read it to himself...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All fifth year students will be required to have all of the school supplies listed below.  
  
This year, fifth years will study...  
  
-Advanced Transfiguration (with Prof McGonagall)  
  
-History of Magic (with Prof Binns)  
  
-Care of Magical Creatures (with Prof Figg & her assistant - Snuffles)  
  
-Advanced Potions (with Prof (Dedulas) Diggle)  
  
-Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Headmaster Dumbledore)  
  
-Advanced Astronomy (with Prof Ferinze the Centaur)  
  
Notice that two of our proffesor's are on "vacation."  
  
This year, fifth years will need, in addition to the usual items...  
  
~Items~  
  
-There own Broomstick (school models are no longer available)  
  
~Books~  
  
-Standard Book of Spells, Year 5 - Bathilda Bagshot  
  
-The Duelist's Manuel - Quentin Trimble  
  
-Star Gazing - Quase the Centaur  
  
-Fantastic Beasts & Where to find them, Version 2 - Newt Scamader  
  
-The Guide to Potion Brewing - Various witches & wizards  
  
-Advanced Level Transfiguration - Emeric Switch  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry then looked at Ron & Hermiones packages. They hadn't written letters. Hermione had sent him a Quick Quotes Quill - Version 2, wich quoted the EXACT information stated. Ron had given him some new wizard cards. He put his stuff away, and sat in his room.  
  
Later that day, a knock came on the door. Vernon came to answer. The supposed "murderer," known to both muggles and wizards, appeared, who Vernon knew was Harry's godfather. He had a knife in one hand, and put it to Vernon's throat.  
  
"Heard ya' wasn't goin' to let Harry go back to school," Sirius said, in a nasty tone. "I don't like that. I don't like that at all. Let' 'im go with me, or else."  
  
"OKAY!" Said Vernon quickly.  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry's room, laughing queitly as he heard Vernon's teeth chatter. He knocked on Harry's door, and said "Guess who?" Harry jumped up, and let him in.  
  
"Hi!" He said, hugging Sirius.  
  
"Hey, get whatever your taking."  
  
Harry lifted up the loose floorboard beneath his bead, got out his quills & parchments, firebolt, and a few quidditch books, his Hogwarts letter, and his wizarding cards & quick-quotes-quill #2. He told Hedwig to follow them.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Here, put 'em in this." Sirius answered. He pulled a little 2 inch box from his pocket, tapped with his wand, and it became a box half the size of Harry's room. Sirius stuffed everything in it, and then showed Harry how to close it. Tap the left side twiced. "You can keep that," said Sirius, "it's your present, I guess."   
  
"Now we...?" Harry began.  
  
"You get on the back of my broom until we get outta muggle territory. Then, we'll land, and you can get on your broomstick. Okay with you?" Harry nodded.  
  
From there, the flew out the window. An hour later, Harry was on his firebolt.  
  
He felt the wind in his face as he soared, high through the air. In wizard territory, he didn't worry about hiding. He followed Sirius, and the landed near a sign saying "Vertic Alley - 10 miles."  
  
"Let's take a break." Sirius said. He pulled another 2-Inch box out, and once he opened it, pulled out a huge tent, which looked like a house on the inside. He collapsed the box, and cast an invisibility charm on the tent. He and Harry went in, and then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, they got up, eat a breakfast of sausage & biscuits, which Harry thought was very good. The left, and packed up, boarded there brooms, and got to Vertic Alley.  
  
Harry thought the place was beutiful, dazzling to the eyes. However, he wasted no time picking up his things, and having the Vertic Alley Gringott's goblins get his money for them. They had an intersection which led to Diagon Alleys underground, and vice versa. 


End file.
